The Wedding
by hailtheforks
Summary: Something I wrote before season three came out, so I figured I might as well upload it. John's getting married, but realizes that he'd rather it be someone he thought died years ago. takes place after season two One-Shot JohnLock


John stood in front of the large mirror, straightening his tie. Looking at his watch he sighed, in only a few minutes he would be marrying Mary. He frowned; shouldn't he be a little more excited? Mary was the love of his life. _No Sherlock was_ an annoying voice in his head said. John shook his head, he was 100% straight, him and Sherlock were friends, nothing more. Besides none of that mattered anymore, Sherlock had been dead for just over three years now.

Three years. John couldn't believe so much time had passed, it felt like only yesterday he had gotten the call from Sherlock, and then watched him jump to his death off of the hospital roof. Since then Sherlock's name had been cleared, not that it mattered since he was dead. Bringing his conscious back to the present John blinked away tears realizing he had been crying. This day was supposed to be about him and Mary and their wedding. One doesn't think about dead friends, no matter how close, on their wedding day. _But Sherlock wasn't just a friend, was he John? _

Before he could mentally scold himself for thinking such things there was a knock on his door. Clearing his throat john called out "Come in."

Lestrade poked his head in, "Hey mate, we're all ready for you."

John nodded "I'm ready." He took one last look in the mirror before following his best man out to the chapel. As he walked down the aisle John felt a growing sense of nervous energy building up in him, almost as if this wasn't what he wanted. _Of course it's not what you want; you're marrying Mary, not Sherlock._

His smile grew more and more strained as he took his place next to the minister at the end of the aisle. Once everyone was seated the ceremony started. First it was Mary's niece as the flower girl, then Lestrade and Mycroft's son, John's godson and the ring bearer. _Imagine Sherlock coming down that aisle instead of Mary_ John couldn't help it, that thought made him smile.

Then Lestrade came down the aisle as his best man, along with Mary's sister as her maid of honor. They too took their place at the end of the aisle. Next was Mary. John grew even more anxious, was this really what he wanted? _No._

But then what was he doing here? _Distraction, you need to move on._ But he couldn't, how could he? How does one move on from Sherlock? _Bingo._

John blinked, what was he thinking? Sherlock was just a friend. _Right and I'm not just a voice in the back of your head. _

Mary walked into the chapel, as signaled by the start of a traditional wedding march. John couldn't help but be disappointed, he felt nothing. The realization hit him like an avalanche, how could he feel nothing, this was the girl he was supposed to be marrying. And there was no way out of it now; she was already at the end of the aisle, taking her place across from him in front of the minister. He forced a strained smile on his face.

As the minister began the ceremony John sent a mental apology to Sherlock. _I'm sorry, I wish it were you._

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to celebrate…" John studied Mary, what could have possessed him to think she could ever replace Sherlock. _Finally you see sense._

John zoned back in, right, getting married now. He sent a small smile in Mary's direction, and she grinned widely back at him. Mentally cringing he paid attention to what the minister was saying.

"If anyone present should have any reason as to why they think these two should not be joined in the sacrament of holy matrimony speak now or forever hold your peace." The door to the chapel flew open, and a tall figure with a long swirling coat strode in.

_No, it can't be._

"I have a reason, a few in fact." A deep baritone voice belonging to a certain dead detective said.

_He is so dead. But God he's alive._

John raised an eyebrow "And what exactly are those reasons?"

_My God he's actually here._

Sherlock grinned "First of all I know that you're not even remotely attracted to Mary."

Mary huffed "John this is preposterous, just tell him to shut up and go away so we can get on with the-" John held up his hand, cutting her off.

_How dare she think I would do that to Sherlock after he turns up alive after three years? _

Smiling, for real now John gestured for Sherlock to continue "And how is that?"

Striding up the aisle Sherlock smirked "Well you have completely ignored her from the moment I walked in through those doors, and you have made no attempt to comfort her despite the fact your wedding has just been interrupted."

_First I'm going to kiss him, and then when we're home I'm going to kill him."_

Sherlock was still speaking "My other reason is that I haven't been here for three years, and despite what you think I did that for you, just as everything I ever do is for you." Sherlock was quite close now, close enough for John to reach out and touch. "And for three years I haven't thought of anything but you, and I counted down till I could see you again."

John was quite close to tears now "Why? What could you possibly want with me, I'm ordinary."

"No you're not." John snapped his eyes up to stare into Sherlock's "Your anything but ordinary, your John, my flat mate, my best friend who has saved me and countless other lives more than I could possibly count and you know what?" Leaning in Sherlock whispered into Johns ear "I love you John Watson, more than you could possibly know."

John grinned "I think I may have a pretty good idea."

Sherlock smiled and pulled John's lips to his, and locked him in a fierce simple kiss.  
_Maybe I can just skip the killing part, I can think of other ways for him to make up those three years."_

"John what are you doing! We're supposed to be getting married!" Mary shrieked.

To answer John pulled Sherlock in for another kiss.


End file.
